Caspian X
by oxford-hamilton
Summary: After three members of the Enterprise crew are kidnapped, Admiral Pike calls in a favour from an old friend to help find them. What happened on Caspian X all those years ago and can Anya save the crew before it's too late? Bones/OC
1. Killing Loneliness

**Chapter 1  
Killing Loneliness**

Leonard McCoy took a sip of his beer. He looked a bit strange sitting by himself in the crowded bar, enviously watching as couples and groups of friends passed him. Despite the Enterprise's success in rescuing Admiral Pike, he had found himself left behind while Kirk and Spock had gone off on their own adventures.

'I'm sorry, but do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full,' a thin woman asked Bones, interrupting his train of thought. She was holding a tall red drink and a thick novel. People were buzzing around them, laughter and loud music pounding through the air.

'Sure, why not?' he said.

'Thanks'

She sat down opposite him and opened her novel, reading and sipping her drink. Bones, bored, watched her with mild interest. She was alright looking, but nothing extraordinary. Draining his beer he looked down at the empty bottle in his hand.

'Um, can I get you another drink?' he asked pointing to the bar. 'I gotta go up there'

'Oh, sure,' she replied. 'Thanks'

She pulled out her wallet and handed him some money. 'Just a Cardassian Sunrise please'

He nodded and walked away, and she put her feet up on the seat opposite her to mind his spot. She kept reading until a figure sat down beside her.

'Hey babe, can I buy you a drink?' asked a sleazy looking man in a Starfleet uniform.

'No thanks,' she said. 'My boyfriend has got me covered'

She said the last part loudly as Bones returned, thankful that he was taller than the sleazy guy.

'Can I help you?' Bones asked, playing along. The man started and got up.

'Sorry man, I didn't know'

'That's cool man, just move it along,' Bones said, glaring at him. The man nodded and stumbled away. Bones laughed and sat back down.

'Thanks for that,' she said. 'Sorry'

'It's no problem, glad to help,' he said.

'The next round's on me, ok?' she said finishing her drink and starting on the second.

'Actually do you mind doing the same for me? I'm not really in the mood for people at the moment,' he asked quietly.

'Sure,' she laughed. 'Though if a hot one comes by I'll pretend to be your sister, deal?' she asked. They tapped drinks.

'Deal'

'I'm Leonard by the way. Leonard McCoy,' Bones said.

'Anya Petrov,' she replied. 'What do you do Leonard?'

'I'm a doctor, how about you?'

'I'm an artist'

'Nice. Are you from around here?' he asked. She shut the book and tucked it next to her.

'No I'm just here for a job, I'm staying round the corner at the Marriott,' she said.

'Where are you from originally?' he asked.

'All over really, but technically Earth I suppose,' she said. 'Where are you from?'

'I'm an Earthling,' he laughed. 'I haven't moved much'

They kept talking for a while, each using the other's guise to keep sleazy drunks at bay.

'I think I might take off now,' Anya said. 'Thanks for letting me sit here'

'Hey no problem, it was nice to meet you,' Bones said. Anya went to stand up, so he decided to take a shot.

'Hey do you want me to walk you back to the hotel?' he asked. 'I mean we should probably leave together since we've told half the bar we're going out'

'Yeah ok'

It was only a short walk to the hotel.

'So this is you,' said Bones looking up at the neon red hotel sign.

'Yeah, here I am,' said Anya. 'Look, I hate to sound so forward, but do you wanna come up for another drink?'

'Yeah'

Anya had barely opened the door to her room when she spun around and kissed Bones. Slamming her against the wall they frantically tore at each other's clothing, falling onto the bed in a drunken tangle of limbs...

The next morning Anya's eyes flicked open. Her head was pounding as she sat up, squinting at the sunlight as it poured in through the cracks in the shades.

'Oh god,' she moaned. A figure stirred beside her and she jumped. Bones rolled over and slipped his arm around her waist.

'Morning,' he muttered.

'Morning,' she replied, sliding out from his grip. He groaned and sat up, Anya averting her eyes as the sheet slipped off him.

'Oh god how much did we drink last night?' he asked, watching as she scurried naked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

'I really don't wanna know,' she called back. She returned a second later, now wearing a bra and pulling on a pair of jeans.

'Can we order breakfast or something,' he asked, his stomach was growling.

'Just coffee for me,' she said looking at the clock. 'Fuck is that the time? I'm going to be so late!'

He glanced at the clock as well. 'Fuck me too!' Jumping up he pulled his clothes back on.

'I'm sorry to run off, but I'm really late too,' he said. 'Look can I call you tonight?'

'Um, sure,' she said. 'Just call the front desk and have them put you through'

He kissed her quickly and raced out of the door.

Twenty minutes later she too left the hotel room and raced towards Starfleet.

'Gentlemen, thank you for coming,' Admiral Pike said as the men walked into his office.

'What's so urgent? Have you got any word from the kidnappers?' Kirk asked. Pike shook his head. Three Starfleet officers, including Hikaru Sulu had been taken two days ago and so far no one knew why.

'No, but I have some good news,' he replied. 'I have called in a favour from an old friend, who can help us'

'Sir, no offence, but I don't see how he can help,' Spock said.

'It's she actually,' came a familiar voice. The four men turned to the figure in the doorway.

'Ah Anya, nice to see you again,' Admiral Pike said to the woman. Bones' mouth dropped. It was her...


	2. Gun for Hire

**Chapter 2  
Gun for Hire**

'Captain Kirk, Mr Spock, Dr McCoy, may I introduce agent Anya Petrov,' Pike said.

'Hello,' she said, avoiding Bones' surprised gaze.

'Agent?' Bones asked.

'I think the Commander actually means thief,' said Spock giving her a strange look.

'I'm a spy actually,' Anya said. Spock rolled his eyes.

'Yeah right, look at her,' Kirk guffawed. Anya raised her eyebrow at Kirk as he looked her up and down.

She wasn't a beautiful woman by any means, in fact she was quite plain and blended in with the hundreds of other crew that had milled onboard. Average height, thin with medium length dirty blonde hair, Anya was just another face in the crowd.

Kirk, who was something of a ladies' man, saw nothing that he liked and had dismissed her instantly on the grounds of her looks.

Spock on the other hand had sensed something alien about her- her eyes sharp and too wise for a woman who looked only 25.

'Don't let appearances fool you,' Pike smiled. Anya threw something silver at Jim.

'Hey that's my watch!' he said, putting it back on his wrist and glaring at her. She smirked at him.

'How is a cat burglar going to help us?' Spock asked.

'Because whether you like it or not this was an inside job, and Captain Pike says that you three are the only people to be trusted on the Enterprise now,' Anya said.

'Anya is something of a specialist and you need another person on the inside,' said Pike.

'I still fail to see how she can help,' Kirk said. 'We have our own spies'

'Anya will find out who the mole is whilst you will continue to look for the missing crew through normal channels,' Pike instructed. 'No one else on board knows her, she'll blend right in'

'What will her cover be?' Bones asked.

'She'll be coming in to replace Nurse Griggs,' Pike said to him. Bones folded his arms in front of his chest.

'Do you know anything about being a nurse?' Bones asked.

'I was a nurse for 5 years before I started at Starfleet,' she said. 'Now, captain, what can you tell me about the men who were taken?'

'Hikaru Sulu, our helmsman, Nurse Ian Griggs and Montgomery Scott, our chief engineer, were all taken at the same time two days ago from all different parts of the ship. I was talking to Sulu when he disappeared in front of me,' explained Kirk, tapping the computer and bringing up holographs of the missing crew.

'We checked the warp logs and there are no traces of any transmissions when they disappeared, there is no trace and we haven't heard from them or had any ransom demands,' said Kirk.

'So how can you be sure that they were kidnapped?' she asked.

'We've been tracking some interesting transmissions from various planets and this has happened to several other Starfleet and trader ships,' Pike said. 'There are a total of 15 missing'

'I had no idea it was this bad,' said Bones. Spock was watching Anya's worried face with interest.

'Do you know who could be doing this?' Spock asked. She looked at Pike her eyes widening.

'This has happened before,' she whispered. She turned to Spock. 'Check the transmissions from the planet Caspian X'

'The trading planet in the Sector 5 galaxy- why?' he asked.

'Just do it,' she said. He tapped a few keys and the rasping language of the Caspian's filled their ears. Kirk and Bones looked at each other in confusion, but the others concentrated as they listened to the ships discuss trade.

'They are talking about food,' said Spock. Anya's eyes met Pike's and they narrowed in anger.

'I need to talk to the Commander. Alone,' she said.

'As captain I'd rather stay-' began Kirk.

'You want my help? Then fuck off!' she snapped.

Kirk raised his eyebrows at the Commander in protest.

'Leave us guys,' Pike said. Kirk stormed off, followed by Spock. Bones narrowed his eyes at Anya but left after his friends.

Anya waited until the door to Pike's office slid shut before she started to speak again, not noticing the shadows of the three as they listened through the crack in the door.

'Dammit Chris you told me this was a simple missing person's case! How long have you known that this was linked to what happened?!' she demanded. 'How could you bring me back?'

'I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't come otherwise,' he said. 'Look I'm sorry, but I had no other options, you're the only one who knows what he'll do. They have my men, I can't just abandon them!'

She sat down and buried her head in her hands.

'I have spent the last thirty years trying to forget what happened in that place,' she said.

'That's why I need you!' said Pike. 'You saw what happened last time, we have to stop it before it turns into another massacre'

She looked up at him, angry. 'Have you been already intercepting their transmissions?'

He nodded. 'It's all in code like before, that's why Spock thought they were only talking about food. They're stockpiling weapons. And they have a new leader- someone named Avery'

'Avery? I've never heard of any Avery before,' she said. 'Where did he come from?'

'No one knows, but there are rumours that he's Constantine's son,' said Pike.

'That's impossible,' Anya snapped. 'Constantine is dead! I saw that ship burn, no one survived!'

'But he could've had a son, it is possible,' Pike said.

'No it's not,' she said quickly.

Pike gave her a strange look, but changed the subject.

'Anyway I'm sure there is someone on board who is working with the Caspian's and I want to find out who,' said Pike. 'They had people on the inside last time'

'What have you told the others about The Arcade?' she asked him.

'Nothing, no one remembers The Arcade in this world,' he shrugged. 'It was classified – only those who were there know about it. And there aren't that many who do'

_The Arcade?_ Kirk mouthed at Bones, who shrugged. Spock's eyes widened as he realised what they were talking about. He held his finger to his mouth and they kept listening.

'I will investigate on the Enterprise,' Anya continued. 'But I'm not going back there'

'I'm not going to make you,' Pike said gently. 'All I ask is that you find out where my men are and I'll take care of the rest'

'Fine, but I'm still mad at you,' she said. He chuckled.

'It is good to see you again,' he said. 'It's been too long'

'Don't try and be all nice to me,' she said fighting back a smile. 'Congratulations on the promotion anyway'

'Thank you'

He kissed her softly. 'Come on I'll show you around'

Hearing this the three men outside ran off just as the door slid open and hid around the corner.

'What the hell was that?' Kirk demanded when the couple passed.

'This could be very serious,' said Spock.

'I know, isn't Pike married?' Kirk asked.

'I meant about what they said about The Arcade,' said Spock.

'Alright I have no idea what you're talking about,' Kirk said. 'What's that?'

'It was a massive war in the Sector 5 Galaxy nearly thirty years ago,' said Spock quietly. 'Millions died, but the whole thing was covered up'

'What? Why?' asked Bones.

'I'm not sure, but the whole thing ended when one of the prisoners blew up the ship with the Caspian warlord Constantine on it,' said Spock. 'An escaped prisoner'

'But that couldn't have been Anya, could it?' Kirk asked. 'She'd have to be in her sixties at least'

'She's probably much older than that,' Spock said. 'She's a Gyas'

'Oh god,' said Bones.

'She's immortal?' Kirk asked. 'How can you tell?'

'It is a common misconception that Gyas are immortal, however not many people know it is that they merely absorb the life force of any creature who is on the brink of death,' explained Spock. 'Taking the dying's remaining years can give them an extremely long life, though I'm told it is quite a painful process. It is why Gyas mostly work in the medical profession. Or as assassins'

'You've got to be joking. Are you telling me that tiny blonde thing is a fucking mass-murderer?' demanded Bones.

'Perhaps,' replied Spock. 'A Gyas' eyes change to those of their last offering, in Miss Petrov's case I believe it was a Romulan'

'Then why did you call her a thief?' Kirk asked.

'And why the hell was she kissing Pike?' Bones continued, ignoring Kirk.

'You heard him, they probably knew each other back then,' Kirk said. 'I've always thought Pike must've been a ladies' man when he was younger'

'That's gross,' said Bones.

'What do you think happened to her back then?' asked Kirk. 'She seemed pretty freaked out'

'She has a bad scar along her back,' said Bones without thinking. 'They must've tortured her'

'I'm sorry, how do you know that?' Kirk asked with a smile.

'You could see it on the back of her neck,' Bones lied.

Spock began to walk towards his quarters determinedly.

'Come on, I want to find out more about this Anya Petrov,' he said to the others.

Ten minutes later they crowded around the small computer screen in his room.

'Everything about her is classified!' groaned Kirk in annoyance as Spock tried unsuccessfully to hack into her personnel profile. All they could see is that it had been changed recently to say that she was a nurse.

'Try searching for the Arcade,' said Bones.

'There won't be anything,' said Anya from behind them.

They spun around and looked slightly guilty.

'The Commander wants to see you two,' she said to Kirk and Spock. 'He also requested that Dr McCoy show me around the medical floor'

The three men gave each other disappointed looks and went their separate ways, Anya tagging along behind Bones.

'Why did you lie to me?' whispered Bones angrily.

'I never lied to you,' she insisted. 'I am an artist, I sell paintings all the time'

'Paintings my ass! It just slipped your mind that you're a spy?' he demanded.

'Well I wouldn't be a very good spy if I told you' she laughed.

'I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you here, that's all,' said Bones. 'How do you know Pike anyway?' he asked.

'It's a long story,' she said.

'Then what the hell happened at the Arcade?' he asked. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

'It was a massacre,' she whispered. 'There is no other way to describe it'

'Did you kill the warlord?'

'They never found out who did,' she lied.

Bones sat on an empty patient bed and looked at her. 'Are you ever gonna tell me everything?'

'No,' she said simply.

'Why not?'

'Because I don't know you Leonard. You're just a guy I fucked in a bar and now we have to work together,' she said. 'It's awkward but I'm a grown up and I can handle it without whining, alright?'

Hurt, Bones nodded.

'Shall we continue the tour, Doctor?'


	3. Land of Confusion

**Chapter 3**  
**Land of Confusion**

'Come on,' she whispered as she pored through Scotty's things.

With the help of Kirk she had finally snuck into the chief engineer's sleeping quarters. There were the usual piles of dirty clothes, magazines and books scattered around the floor. But something caught her eye and she tugged a ragged strip of red and white material wedged between a pair of shoes. Smoothing it out she saw the red was dried blood and that there was writing stitched into the other side. Turning it over she paled as she read it and her stomach turned.

_Nurse Wallace_

She dropped the scrap and sat on the bed, shaking. The door slid open suddenly. It was Bones.

'Where the hell have you been?' he demanded. 'I needed you in the medical bay an hour ago'

She didn't move, just continued to stare at the scrap of material resting by her feet.

'Anya? What is it?'

He knelt down and picked up the scrap of material, reading it aloud. 'Who's Nurse Wallace?'

'He's alive,' she whispered.

'Who's alive?'

'Constantine'

Ten minutes later Bones, Anya, Spock and Kirk were sitting in Pike's office.

'Constantine Androvich was a war lord and a slave trader from the Caspian galaxies. These days his home planet Caspian X is merely a goods trading market, however up until forty years ago it was one of the worst slave trading planets that ever existed,' began Pike.

'Forty years ago a law was passed that finally made any form of slavery illegal in any galaxy, and the Federation sent ships to peacefully dismantle the slave trade. But many of the Caspian's didn't want to give up their livelihoods that easily and this led to a war that raged for ten years and killed nearly three million slaves and soldiers. They were called the Caspian Arcades'

'Why have I never heard of this?' asked Kirk.

'Because people don't remember something if it didn't affect them,' said Spock. 'And only a handful of people who were directly involved are still alive today'

'We only thought there had been only two survivors of the arcades, but it seems like we were wrong,' he said, indicating the material.

'Who is this Nurse Wallace?' Bones asked.

'It was me,' said Anya. 'I was a nurse during the arcades, my name was Kate Wallace. About three months in I was captured by the slave traders and thrown into a cell with a group of Starfleet officers, including a young volunteer called Christopher Pike'

'We were both prisoners on Caspian X, I was only 18,' he said. 'Every night they came and took a someone away and soon we were the only two left in the cell. So we made a plan to escape,' Pike said.

'I pretended to be ill and Kate begged them for help in their language. When one of the guards opened the door we killed him and made a run for it. We were almost free when Kate was caught by the guards. She pushed me into the safety pod. She saved my life,' he said gratefully.

'What happened to you?' Bones asked her.

'They tortured me,' she said looking away. 'Constantine and his men. Then finally I had a chance to blow up the ship we were on, so I took it. If he is still alive I don't know how he managed it, I left on the only safety pod.'

Spock stared at her, but she avoided his gaze.

'He did more than just torture you, didn't he?' he asked. 'How long were you missing?'

'She was gone for almost a year,' said Pike.

'Commander didn't you mention something about Constantine having a son?' Spock asked. Everything clicked for the rest of the group, and Bones paled in shock.

'Stop it,' she snapped.

'Miss Petrov, if Constantine is alive and he has a son who is a half-Gyas, then we need to know,' said Spock harshly.

'STOP IT!' she screamed at him. She rounded on Pike. 'YOU! You dragged me back into this bullshit!'

'Is it true?' Pike asked.

'You have no idea what that monster did to me once he found out what I was,' she spat. 'And when he found out I was pregnant he kept me drugged so I wouldn't do anything to harm it.'

'I never saw the child, I only woke up after they had ripped it out of me and left me to bleed'

She was white with anger. 'Happy now, Mr Spock? Fucking Vulcans'

'I don't think cursing is neces-'

'Spock that's enough,' said Pike. 'Anya, why didn't you tell me this? You appeared on my doorstep as soon as you escaped, why didn't you say anything?'

'Because I was ashamed,' she said.

'But it wasn't your fault,' said Bones.

'I know that, but I didn't want to talk about it. And I still don't'

She stood and walked to the door.

'Anya wait!'

But the door slammed shut and the three of them watched through the frosted glass as she walked away.


	4. The Approaching Curve

**Chapter 4  
The Approaching Curve**

As she wound her way back through the ship, she stepped into a storeroom and locked the door. Certain she was alone she slid to the floor and burst into tears, hugging her knees and sobbing as if her heart would break.

It all came flooding back - every stab of pain and evil laugh. It had been hidden for so long she had hoped she would never have to remember it again.

Pike scrolled through the security cameras to see where she had disappeared to, watching the figure of Bones racing through the corridors looking for her. Finally finding her, a tear slid down his face as he watched her crying. He wished he had known before, he never would've made her come back if he had.

'Anya?' he asked softly into the comms. She started and looked around for the source of the voice.

'Leave me alone,' she snapped, seeing the camera moving above her.

'Anya please we need to talk about this,' he begged. She stood and looked into the camera, her cheeks covered with streaks of mascara.

'Fuck off'

A shadow passed the lens, and then the picture cut out as she snapped it from the wall and tossed it angrily to the floor.

Pike sighed but left her to it.

Anya remained undisturbed as she remained curled up in the storeroom, falling asleep to a nightmare that had once been reality...

Six hours later Anya woke with a start, sitting up sharply. She was back in her room.

'Are you ok? You've been shouting in your sleep,' asked Bones, holding a beeping white instrument over her chest.

'Why am I here?'

'Pike didn't see you leave the storeroom after a few hours and he guessed you were asleep, so I came and brought you back to your room,' he said.

'Oh. Thanks'

'Are you ok?' he asked again.

'I'll be fine,' she lied. 'Please tell the Admiral that I'll be leaving on the first shuttle that's returning to Earth'

'You're in shock, you can't go anywhere,' Bones insisted.

'Are you going to stop me?' she hissed. He went to push her back into bed, but she shoved him away easily and he skidded across the floor like a rag doll.

'I'm not a little girl anymore,' she snapped as she pulled on her jacket. Bones rubbed his hip and stood up.

'Please Anya, our crew is our family,' he begged. 'We need your help to get them back'

She looked at him. 'Wait, what?'

'I said we need your help,' repeated Bones.

'No, about family...' she said, everything finally clicking into place. 'Holy shit!'

She dropped her bag and raced out of the room.

'Wait, what?' asked Bones.

Anya raced into Pike's quarters without knocking, and Kirk and Spock stood as she ran past them.

'Don't you see? It's not random at all, I knew I was missing something!' She said to Pike. 'What were the names of the soldiers who found you once you'd escaped? And who found me after?'

'What? Um, Leonne, Parkinson and... Scott,' replied Pike. 'Oh my god why didn't we see this before?'

'Sir what is she talking about?' asked Kirk.

'Family! He's targeting the families of the people who rescued Pike when he escaped!'

'What?' asked Bones, who had finally caught up.

'Sulu's mother was Gloria Parkinson at the time and she changed her back to her maiden name after she got divorced. Griggs took his husband's name when they got married. And Clarence Scott was Scotty's father,' Pike said. 'They're targeting everyone involved in the escape, that's why the others have been taken too, they must've been relatives of the rescue crews'

'Wait there were four people that day,' continued Pike. 'We haven't counted the pilot – her name was Maria Andreievich. Find her and we'll find Constantine'

Spock nodded and ran out of the room to go and look into it.

'There you go,' Anya said. 'I've helped and now I'm leaving'

'What, no you can't go now!' Kirk standing in front of her.

'Um Jim I wouldn't do that,' said Bones still rubbing his bruised hip.

'No, she's right,' said Pike sadly. 'You've made the connection and we can take it from here'

'But sir she can still help us,' Kirk protested.

'You promised me, Chris,' she said.

He tapped the comms. 'Mr Chekov please prepare a shuttle for departure to earth, Miss Petrov will be ready to leave in ten minutes'

'Aye Admiral'

'Thank you'

She turned and left the office and returned to her room with Bones on her heels.

'Are you really going to leave? Now?' he asked.

'I've done what was asked of me, I have no reason to stay,' she replied as she finished packing her bag and slung it around her shoulders.

He followed as she made her way to the shuttle bay.

'Look An-'

'Oh my god, enough!' she snapped at him. 'I'm leaving, just give up'

He looked around and pushed her into the corner away from everyone, his hand on her cheek. 'I don't want you to go'

She let him kiss her and didn't struggle as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

'Why don't you come on the shuttle with me?' she whispered as they pulled apart.

'Alright'

The young navigator was waiting for them as they arrived.

'Doctor McCoy will be joining me Mr Chekov, I hope that's alright,' she said as they boarded. She didn't notice Chekov pale as he nodded and sealed the door.

'Of course ma'am,' he answered in his thick accent as he sat in the pilot's seat. 'The more the merrier'

'Wait Chekov why are you driving?' asked Bones as they took off.

'There are no other pilots free at the moment, and the trip won't take long,' he replied. 'I'm happy to help'

'Thanks,' said Anya.

'You're very welcome'

After twenty minutes Chekov put the ship on autopilot and returned to the cabin with a tray.

'Tea?'

Bones gave him a weird look, but accepted the cup as Anya sipped hers. There was a beat and the Gyas fell to the floor unconscious.

'Anya!' Bones knelt beside her and checked her pulse. She was alive, but barely. He heard a click and looked up as the teenager pointed a gun at him, his arm shaking with fear.

'I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to be here!' he whispered.

'Why?'

'They have my aunt, sir, and if I don't bring Miss Petrov to them they'll kill her'

'Chekov please, think about this'

'I'm sorry!'

Chekov pulled the trigger.


	5. I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea

**Chapter 5**

**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth**

'Hello? Are you alright? Can you hear me?'

Anya was lying face down on the hard floor and groaned. Someone was shouting at her.

'Hello? Wake up please!'

She clutched her head and sat up slowly. 'Shut up!' she muttered.

'Sorry'

Her eyes slowly focussed on the figure in the cell beside her. 'Scotty?'

'That's right, who are you?'

'My name is Anya, I think I'm here to rescue you'

The engineer laughed. 'No offense love, but you're doing a bit of shite job at the moment'

She looked around the cell. 'Well it's a bit of a work in progress. But the Enterprise is looking too. Where are Sulu and Griggs?'

His face fell. 'Sulu is dead. That thug killed him as soon as we got here. And I don't know where Griggs is, he got banged up pretty bad and they took him away last night'

'Shit. And the others? And Leonard?'

'There are more cells at the other end of the ship, I haven't seen anyone else since we arrived,' Scotty explained.

'It was Chekov who did this'

'What?! Why?'

'They're targeting the families of a rescue crew from thirty years ago, they must have threatened him'

'What rescue?' Scotty asked curiously.

Before she could answer a door slammed in the distance and Scotty scrambled into the corner of his cell, terrified. 'He's coming'

Anya turned to the doorway and watched as the handle rattled. She didn't need to ask who was coming. It was Him.

Metal screeched on metal as the door opened and a hulking figure stepped through the door and into the light. He looked older and more weathered, his dark green skin sprinkled with patches of dull blue scales, his face a mass of scars. A guard unlocked her cell and Constantine strode in and knelt in front of her, chuckling.

'Hello Kate'

She fought the urge to throw up as he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

'I've missed you,' he said. 'We had such a nice year together'

He tsked, shaking her head with his hand.

'So, who are you wearing this decade?' he asked as he looked into her green eyes. She didn't reply.

'I love the technicalities around your race,' he laughed. 'People think you're immortal, but all you do is merely take on the years and eyes of all those you have killed. And those years can be taken back.'

He snapped her neck to the side with a loud crack! Scotty cried out in anger as she slumped to the floor, but his cry was cut off as she sat up and calmly readjusted her head. Constantine laughed as her eyes were now bright yellow, the eyes of the Klingon assassin she had killed the previous year.

He walked around her with his arms out. 'As you can see, my dear, a lot has changed since we last saw each other'

'What do you want?' she asked. He stopped.

'I want what all wronged people want. I want revenge and I want my planet back the way it was,' he said. 'Starfleet ruined my life's work. Though I suppose if they hadn't intervened then I never would have met you and I wouldn't have my beautiful boy, so it's a hard one to crack. But I will make Caspian X great again'

She scoffed in disgust. 'You've had your fun,' she said. 'Do what you want with me, just let the others go'

He chuckled. 'Oh honey I haven't even begun to have fun yet. Besides I have someone that is dying to meet you,' Constantine grinned.

Footsteps echoed towards them, then stopped outside the door. Anya's eyes widened in fear as she stared as the outline behind the glass panel raised its fist and began to knock on the door.

'You ready?' Constantine mocked. Scotty watched curiously as she scrambled backwards towards the wall, trying in vain to stop herself shaking in terror. The door swung open and a second imposing figure walked in. Avery.

Tall and muscular, he would've been very handsome if he didn't exude an aura of pure evil that would tarnish any good looks. He looked like her, though his skin was a lighter shade of Constantine's green and he had the Caspian's sharp features. Anya gasped as she looked into his eyes – eyes that were now a violent shade of purple. Ian Griggs' eyes.

'Hello Mother'

She shrunk against the wall as her son knelt in front of her. 'I have dreamt about this day for a very long time'

There was a quiet ring of steel as he pulled a long knife from his belt. 'Such – a – very – long – time'

With each word he stabbed her through the heart, waiting long enough between thrusts for her to recover and her eyes to flash a new shade as she lost the lives she'd gained before stabbing her again.

Six lives had been lost in less than five minutes and she now only had one extra life left.

He had pulled the final thrust out roughly, slicing her chest all the way to her mouth. She screamed for a second as blood spurted across the floor, but whilst the fiery pain did not disappear, the wounds healed instantly and her eyes now flashed black.

'I'm so delighted our little trail of breadcrumbs brought you back to us, mother dear,' snorted Avery. 'Father told me all about you. So while he raised me we laid low until I was a man. Though from the looks of things I could've managed when I was an infant'

Constantine laughed.

'Come now son, let's go and get your mother's surprise ready,' he said. 'You don't want her to miss that, do you?'

Avery grinned at her evilly. 'Oh no, she'll definitely not want to miss this'

He placed a hand on her cheek and closed his eyes. _He knows_. With a grin he wrenched the blade across her throat, nearly cutting her head off. Scotty yelped as she fell to the floor once more, gurgling and writhing in pain.

'One more, mummy dear,' he muttered. 'One more'

Father and son turned and slammed the door shut on the way out. There was a loud click as the door was locked.

Scotty stared at the limp figure of Anya. Her head was lying perpendicular to her throat and she made no signs of moving.

'Hello?' he whispered, crawling over to her and trying not to throw up. 'Can you fix your head again?'

He gingerly pushed her head back and jumped as the skin fused together and she sat up with a gasp, clutching her throat.

'Jesus that's a fucked up party trick,' he said. She turned and threw up in the corner of the cell, her stomach finally turning on her.

'What the hell is going on?' he asked. 'Is that really your kid?'

'It's a long story, let's just find the others and get the fuck out of here,' said Anya.

'That's the best idea I've heard all week'


	6. Behind the Crimson Door

**Chapter 6  
Behind the Crimson Door**

Scotty and Anya stared at their cells, vainly looking for weaknesses.

'Any ideas?' he asked, giving up. She groaned, she had gotten used to the eyes she'd had for the past year – razor sharp and precise. She hadn't had her regular eyes in so long she'd forgotten how bad her vision had been.

'There's no way out,' she finally said after uselessly slamming her hand against the glass wall that connected the front of their cells.

'Jesus'

'Is there any way to contact Starfleet?' she asked.

'Lass I've been on this ship for almost two weeks, you don't think I'd already thought of that?' he snapped. 'It's your rescue mission; shouldn't you know what you're doing?'

'It's a work in progress, alright?' she frowned. 'Forgive me for being spacey, but my head was almost completely hacked off a few minutes ago'

He went to retort, but shut up. Fair enough.

The door in front of them rattled again as a hulking guard pushed it open and stood in front of her. Hate flashed through her mind as she recognised him as the man who'd held her down whilst Constantine had his fun. This was Kareia.

'Did none of you bastards die when I blew you up?' she hissed as he opened the door and advanced on her. Grabbing her roughly, he dragged her from the cell and into the hallway.

'Anya!' Scotty cried after her. She struggled in the Caspian's tight grip, watching as the Scotsman stared after her sadly. He was alone again.

'Where are you taking me?' she demanded. Kareia laughed, but said nothing as he strode through the maze-like ship. Twisting in his arms she turned to the front, they were approaching a thick red door. Screaming in his ear, Anya startled the Caspian and dropped her slightly. As he angrily hauled her over his shoulder and clamped a hand over her mouth, she slid the knife hidden in his boot from its hiding place and tucked it down her shirt.

The door slid open and he threw her to the floor roughly in front of his masters.

'Thank you Kareia,' said Constantine. 'Welcome back Kate'

Winded and gagging, Anya pulled herself upright and stared out the window at the shining planet below. Earth. Looking around the room she saw a command centre of panels and screens, all manned by Caspians. Avery stood behind the seated Constantine, overseeing the work.

'What is this?' she asked. 'Why are we here?'

'I told you before, dear,' said Constantine. 'I want my planet back, but instead I'll take yours as payment'

'I've been building an army for years,' he continued. 'And as soon as I give the order, over fifty thousand ships will descend on your beloved planet and obliterate those who resist and enslave the rest. And then the New Caspian X will be born'

What came next probably wasn't her brightest idea. She laughed.

'You can't be serious,' she said. 'This is your plan? This "end of the world with fifty thousand ships" bullshit?'

'Do you know nothing of Earth?' she demanded. 'You think they'll just lie down and let you fuck them over?'

'But my lady, that's just what you did,' Kareia chuckled. Anya moved quicker than anyone had expected and Kareia's last laugh caught in his throat as she plunged his knife through the roof of his mouth and into his brain. Gripping his chest, she screamed as she absorbed his remaining years, it was like broken glass being shoved down her throat. Her eyes flashed scarlet and she dropped the Caspian to the floor with a thud.

No one had moved. Avery gave her a slow clap.

'Thank you, he was starting to annoy me,' he said. She brandished the knife at him, but he laughed and knelt in front of her, baring his chest. 'Go ahead mummy dear. I insist, stab me until you can't lift your arm anymore. Stab me until your pathetic life is over'

She plunged the knife into his chest and he smiled.

'How else do you think father has been preparing me all these years? I have killed more people than you have ever met,' he bragged, gripping her wrist and twisting the blade.

'I am swimming in the blood of your precious humanity and you cannot kill me'

She looked into his eyes as they flashed brown. Sulu's eyes. He was telling the truth. She could see fragments of them all, the years he had left. The number appeared in her mind and it disgusted her. And it was all her fault.

'All thanks to you,' he chuckled. She left the knife in his chest and stumbled backwards. Horrified.

'What are you going to do with the crew you kidnapped?' she demanded.

Avery pulled the knife from his chest and handed it to a nameless Caspian who melted into the background.

'Don't worry, Mum. You'll all get a great view'

The door opened and Avery turned with a smile. 'Ah Nikolai, you're just in time'

The biggest Caspian she'd ever seen dragged Scotty into the room and threw him to the floor.

'Are you ok?' she asked, helping him up. Blood was dripping down his face, but he nodded.

'Mr Scott, you are the chief engineer of the USS Enterprise, are you not?' asked Avery.

'Aye'

'Following in daddy's footsteps are we?' Avery asked. 'Died when you were little, didn't he?'

'My father was a hero,' Scotty snarled. 'I hope to make him proud'

'He was my first kill,' whispered Avery. 'I was only a boy, but I still remember the look on his face when we found him'

Scotty paled, shaking with anger.

'He begged my father for mercy,' Avery hissed. 'He was a coward in the end'

'Scotty, no!' Anya screamed as the engineer threw himself at the Caspian with a howl of rage. The Caspian laughed as two guards pulled him away.

'You bastard!' Scotty yelled.

Firm hands grabbed Anya and held her back, and she screamed as she saw the crew member return Kareia's stolen knife to Avery.

'Scotty!'

The blade flashed, spraying the guards with blood. Gurgling, the engineer slid to the ground clutching his throat, blood spewing through his fingers. The Caspian gasped as his victim's years tore through him and his eyes flashed blue-grey. Scotty's lifeless hand slid to the floor.

'You monster!' she screamed. 'Scotty!'

'Put him with the rest,' Constantine ordered and two guards dragged him away. He nodded at the guards who held her and they dragged her towards the door.

'I'll rip your heads off, you bastards!' she screamed, uselessly fighting against the guards vice-like grip. Kicking one in the head, he growled and she felt a burst of white pain on the side of her head as he retaliated.

The red door slammed shut, but she could still hear Avery's laughter echoing through the halls as everything faded into black...


	7. Atrophy

**Chapter 7**

**Atrophy**

Chekov stood shivering in a quarantine cell on in the medical bay at the other end of the ship, his aunt lying still and bloodied on the cot beside him. He was too late.

'You bastards!' he screamed, banging on the glass. 'You promised me she'd be safe!'

Silence answered him, and he looked uneasily towards the centre of the room at the remains of his friends. Sulu, Griggs & Bones lay stretched out beside each other on silver tables, pale and still. Sick welled in his throat as he watched the blood drip from Bones' fingers to the floor.

He slid to the ground sobbing. _What had he done?!_

It must've been hours later when he heard screams from the hall outside. Soon after the medical bay doors slammed open and Chekov backed into the corner of the cell as two guards came in dragging something. Too scared to look up whilst they where there, his stomach lurched as he heard the thud of something being lifted onto the table closest to his cell. Shaking, he squeezed his eyes shut and didn't move until the doors slammed shut again and the guards voices faded into the distance.

Slowly looking up, Chekov was horrified to see that Scotty had been dumped unceremoniously beside his colleagues; his throat gaping and blood pooling on the floor. Every drop echoed unbearably. Unable to help himself, Chekov's stomach finally turned at the sight of his dead mentor's blank stare.

'Oh no, Mr Scott...' he moaned.

He looked down at his aunt, the shock still in her eyes, and he clenched his fists angrily.

'Yes sir, everything is ready,' announced a loud voice. Chekov looked up as the doors opened again and a Caspian wearing a white coat walked in followed by the big Caspian who had laughed as his aunt struggled under the choking grip of one of his cronies.

Two more cronies opened the quarantine door and grabbed his aunt.

'No, leave her alone!' Chekov shouted. A crony shoved him out of the way and he slammed his head against the glass. He groaned and watched as the cronies lifted his aunt onto a silver table.

'Don't touch her, you monsters!' he screamed in Russian. The Caspian's ignored him and the cronies left.

'As you can see, we have five humans all in various states of decomposition,' explained the doctor. 'Ranging from four days to about thirty minutes'

'Now the last time you tested this on a Caspian it worked for two weeks. Since a Caspian outlives a human five to one, it is my theory that this will be five times as effective on a human,' he continued. 'And possibly more than that on a fresh corpse'

'Ten weeks would be more than enough,' said the larger Caspian.

'Are you ready, Prince Avery?' the doctor asked. The larger Caspian, Avery, nodded and the doctor tapped on the screen and started recording.

'This is Doctor Padra Shevsky. Test one on the human known as Christian Griggs, dead for three days. Please note the body has achieved full secondary flaccidity'

Avery placed his palm over Griggs chest. Chekov watched, a pit of nervousness twisting in his stomach. _What was he doing?_

The Caspian was concentrating so much that when he jerked upright suddenly Chekov jumped in surprise. Avery roared in agony and Chekov covered his ears to drown out the pain. The Caspian fell to the ground, clutching his throat and the doctor rushed to help him up.

There was a beat, then Chekov screamed. The Caspian's looked at him before turning to Griggs, who had sat up and was rubbing his chest. The handprints on his neck faded and his crushed throat snapped back into place.

'What the hell?' Griggs whispered. The doctor quickly stuffed a Hypospray against his neck and Griggs fell back to the table with a loud crash.

Chekov watched the nurse's chest rise and fall as the doctor tended to the Caspian.

'That was better than last time, yes?' asked the doctor. The Caspian nodded, but still looked very weak. 'Shall we try again?'

Still pale, Avery stood over the body of Sulu.

'Test two on the human known as Hikaru Sulu, dead for twelve hours. Body has acheived full rigor mortis,' continued the doctor. Chekov watched Sulu this time, the scream of shock catching in his throat as the gash on Sulu's stomach healed. Unlike Griggs, Sulu shot upright as the Caspian fell to the floor, grabbing the Hypospray out of the doctor's hands and kicking him away.

'Sulu get me out of here!' shouted Chekov, banging on the glass. Sulu jumped off the table and jabbed the Hypospray into the doctor's neck. Avery tried to stand, but he was still weak and Sulu shoved him easily to the floor. Grabbing his sword, he brought it down on Avery's head with a crunch, splitting his forehead and showering the helmsman with dark green blood. Wrenching out the sword he slit the doctor's throat for good measure.

Checking quickly that there was no one else, Sulu raced over and let Chekov out of quarantine.

'What the hell just happened?' gasped Sulu. He ran a hand over his stomach, his uniform was torn and covered in dried blood. 'Was, was I dead?'

Chekov nodded. 'Come on, we've got to get out of here'

Sulu looked over at the other bodies and his face fell.

'Bones... oh god, Scotty,' he said sadly.

'Come on!'

'Why, they're not going anywhere,' Sulu said, turning to look at the one Caspian lying on the... 'Wait where did he-?'

Pain shot through his side as Avery swung at him with the sword, connecting with his right arm and shearing off a chunk of flesh. Sulu screamed in agony, desperately reaching for something he could use as a weapon with his left hand. Chekov grabbed a scalpel and slashed across the Caspian's back, distracting him as Sulu knocked the sword from his hand and rammed it into the Caspian's chest. Sulu and Chekov shoved him backwards into the quarantine room and locked him inside. Gripping the sword, Avery fell to his knees and passed out.

Grabbing the gun he had shot Bones with, Chekov felt a small wave of relief that the doctor had not been revived and exposed him as the traitor.

'Come on, we need to contact the Enterprise,' said Sulu, wrapping a bandage around his arm. 'We'll come back for them'

The pair ran through the ship cautiously, keeping an eye out for guards.

'Is anyone else from Starfleet on board?' Sulu asked in a quiet voice. Chekov thought of Anya, but shook his head.

'What is that thing?' Sulu asked. 'Why didn't he die? And why didn't I?'

He remembered the slash of the blade and the hot blood gushing out of his stomach before being engulfed by darkness. Before Chekov could even venture a guess, a shrill woman's scream cut through the silence.

Chekov's stomach fell as Sulu edged out into the corridor towards the sound. A door slammed shut up ahead, the screams continuing but more muffled. Sulu heard someone laughing over the screams.

Anya struggled against her bonds as the Caspian thug Nikolai tore her blue Starfleet uniform off and threw it to the floor. She screamed, her hands going numb as she desperately pulled at the ropes that held her wrists. A punch to the face silenced her and she fell back, dazed, the blood pounding in her ears.

The Caspian suddenly stopped and she looked up at him, the point of a dagger shining through the front of his chest. A jet of green blood fell on her, before her rapist was pushed to the floor. She squinted at the yellow-shirted figure before her.

'Sulu?'

The helmsman looked confused. 'Who are you?'

'Anya. I was sent from the Enterprise, but the Caspian's found me first' she said as he cut through the ropes binding her hands and feet. 'Thank you'

She stood and pulled the thug's knife from his belt, he was still breathing. Just. Still naked and covered in blood, she turned the Caspian over and plunged the knife into his throat triumphantly. His remaining years forced themselves down her throat, burning her eyes and chest. She stood and faced Sulu, her eyes now flashing a darker shade of crimson. What the hell?

He couldn't help but stare at her as she collected what was left of her uniform. Giving up after seeing it was barely more than scraps, she tore a strip of sheet from the end of the bed that had remained untouched and wrapped it around her in a makeshift toga. She looked ridiculous, but it would have to do.

'Are you ok?' Sulu asked, eying the blood that was drying down her legs. She blushed and used the rags to clean herself.

'I've had worse'

She finally saw Chekov in the corner of the room, who started and tried to run for it, but she was too quick for him. Tackling the teenager, she held the knife to his throat.

'Where's Bones, you traitorous bastard!' she demanded.

Sulu's knife suddenly pressed against her own throat. 'Let him go, Anya,' he said calmly.

'He's the mole, he's the reason you're all here,' she insisted. 'They got to him and he sold you out'

'Sulu she's crazy! That thing in quarantine is her son, she's trying to trick you!' begged Chekov.

Sulu didn't know who to believe.

'Anya please, I don't want to hurt you,' he said. 'Chekov is on our side'

'Not anymore. It's his fault that they nearly cut off Scotty's head,' she said, her hand shaking. 'They killed everyone, even you...'

She turned to look at Sulu. 'Wait, Scotty said you were dead. Was it Avery who brought you back? Why?'

'The warships,' Sulu said automatically, as if in a trance. 'He doesn't have fifty thousand ships, he's going to use us to control the Starfleet ships and have us attack our own planet'

'What?' asked Chekov. Sulu snapped out of it and rounded on Anya.

'I don't know, it was in my head, I can feel it pounding in my blood,' Sulu replied, shaking his head. 'Why won't he die? What the hell are you?'


	8. Dismantle Repair

**Chapter 8  
****Dismantle. Repair**

Sulu dropped the knife and backed away and, against her better judgement, so did Anya. Chekov sat up and rubbed his neck gratefully.

'Where are the others?' she asked again, ignoring Sulu's question.

'They're in the medical bay, but it's too late,' he replied. 'They're dead'

'Show me,' she said.

'No, we need to get the hell out of here!' Chekov insisted. 'That Avery guy is still in there'

'I'm not leaving them here to be lab rats!' Anya replied. 'Besides they brought Sulu back, we can bring back the others'

'But how? We need to find the other prisoners, then get off the ship and blow the damn thing up,' said Sulu. 'Constantine isn't fucking around, we need to cut the head off the beast before this gets out of hand'

'Fine,' huffed Anya. 'Did you see any of the ship when they dragged you in?'

Sulu nodded. 'I know where the prisoners are'

'Fine. Show me to the medical bay, then take Chekov, find the others and get the fuck off this ship. Leave Constantine to me,' she said.

Sulu hesitated, but nodded. He pulled Chekov to his feet and Anya eyed him angrily as he walked ahead of Sulu and into the corridor. Already sick of her makeshift outfit, she pulled the shirt off Nikolai's body, wrapping it around her with his belt and sword before locking the door and following them.

The trip back to the medical bay was surprisingly uneventful, she supposed no one had realised they were missing yet, and they pushed through the doors easily. She rushed to Bones and checked him, then looked at Scotty and Griggs sadly.

'Grigg's alive, they only knocked him out,' Chekov said. Sulu checked on the nurse and nodded. Avery was awake and slammed angrily on the glass of the contamination cell.

'Let me out, whore!' he scowled. 'Let me out and perhaps my father will let your friends live'

'Ok Chekov let's go,' said Sulu, but the boy was staring curiously at Anya.

Ignoring her screaming son, Anya placed a hand over Bones' chest and concentrated. Daggers of pain slashed across her stomach as her life flowed into him and she screamed in agony. With a final jab she crumpled to the floor as Bones sat up with a gasp.

'What the fuck?' whispered Sulu. Bones looked around, confused.

'Sulu? Anya? What the hell just happened?' he asked clutching his stomach.

'No time to explain,' Sulu said, kneeling beside Anya and helping her to her feet. 'Are you ok?'

She nodded weakly, but she still had to hold onto him to stand upright.

'What is he doing here?' Bones demanded angrily, standing and pushing Chekov against the glass in a choke hold. 'You bastard, you shot me!'

'Is that true?' Sulu asked, finally believing it. Bones punched the teen and he slid to the floor clutching his cheek. Chekov nodded.

'Please they had my family, I had no choice,' he whimpered. He pointed to his aunt lying on the table. He looked up at Anya, his eyes full of tears. 'Bring her back, please'

'I've only got one spare life left, if you want her back then you have to die,' she lied, snarling. Chekov's lip trembled, but he didn't reply. 'That's what I thought'

Bones went to tend to Griggs as Anya readied herself again and placed her hand on Scotty's chest. Sulu wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and nodded at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A screaming minute later he was alive, helped to his feet by Bones as Anya passed out in Sulu's arms. She'd never brought back two at once before.

'What happened, boy?' Scotty angrily demanded of Chekov, who didn't respond.

Bones injected Anya with the same bright green serum he'd used on Griggs and she woke with a gasp.

'Alright, you guys go and find the prisoners,' she said weakly. 'I'll kill Constantine'

'Anya you can barely stand, we're not leaving you,' said Bones.

'Scotty?' she asked.

'Anya's right, we need to go now while we still can,' said Scotty.

'You guys go, I'll stay with her,' said Bones. The others nodded and raced off towards the cells. As soon as they were alone there was a hiss as the door to the quarantine room unlocked and they turned to see Avery walking towards them, his sword held out.

'Thank fuck, I thought they'd never leave,' he smiled. Bones stood in front of Anya protectively.

'How sweet, he thinks he can protect you,' Avery laughed. 'You lied before, mother dear; you do have one spare life left. But it won't be enough to save you both'

'Let the boy go,' she said. 'You don't have an issue with him'

'Boy?' demanded Bones. She rolled her eyes and pushed in front of him.

'Aw, I think you hurt your toy boy's feelings,' said Avery.

Anya swung at the Caspian and they fought, the sword skidding out of his hand as he kicked her in the head and she went flying into the glass wall.

'Anya!' cried Bones, diving after the sword.

Anya groaned and tried to sit up, but Avery reached out and clamped his hand around her neck, crushing it. She gasped painfully, blood spewing down her chin as he twisted his hand and tore her throat open. He threw Anya to the ground and he stamped on her face, her nose shattering beneath his heavy boots.

Bones leapt onto the Caspian's back and wrenched the sword across his throat. Avery grabbed the doctor and threw him over his shoulders, before clutching at his own throat and falling to the floor beside Anya. There was a beat and her eyes flicked open.

She still couldn't speak, but she crawled towards her son and picked up the sword. Using the last of her strength she brought it down executioner style, once, twice, three times until his head went spinning across the floor with a satisfying thump. As long as it was separate he wouldn't regenerate. She hoped.

Her head swam and she felt herself sliding to the floor face first into the pool of blood gushing out of the stump of Avery's neck. Bones lay motionless across the room, but she couldn't cry out. She reached towards him, uselessly clawing at the air as everything went black...


	9. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Chapter 9: The Light Behind Your Eyes**

The ground shook beneath them, jolting Anya awake. Explosions were rocking the ship, getting closer and closer. Constantine would not be far behind.

'Anya? Anya! I don't know if you can hear this, but we've set the ship to blow in five minutes,' shouted a tinny Scottish accent.

She crawled towards the crackling comms, and held it shaking to her mouth. 'You safe?' she coughed, blood spattering the comms. Every word felt like a knife to the throat.

'Aye lass, get yourself out of there!' replied the Scotsman. 'You've got four and a half minutes'

_Dammit, Scotty that's not enough time!_

She turned the comms off and crawling towards Bones. His neck had snapped on impact and his eyes stared blankly at the wall. Pushing his head back into place, she concentrated over his chest, feeling her neck snap for a split second as she poured life into his corpse. He woke with a gasp, just in time to grab her before she hit the floor.

'Whoa, come on,' Bones said, helping her up.

'Escape... pod,' she whispered. 'Three minutes'

She grabbed his hand and they raced into the corridor. There was a roar of anger and they stared down the ship at an approaching figure making its way determinedly towards her, shoving minions out of the way as he ran. Constantine.

Pulling Bones in the opposite direction towards the escape hatch, she waited until he had raced into the escape pod. Before Bones knew what was happening, the Gyas slammed her fist down on the manual override and jumped back as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the pod.

'Anya!' shouted Bones, banging on the glass as the pod jettisoned away from the ship. 'Anya, no!'

'I'm sorry!' she shouted. 'I have to kill him'

She rushed at a pair of Caspian guards, slashing one across the throat and one in the chest, absorbing their life force as they fell to the ground, stealing one of their swords. There were no other guards in sight, only Constantine.

No words were exchanged as they ran at each other, connecting with a sickening crunch of blood and metal. Blood poured down her side and she screamed as he pulled his sword out of her stomach, wrenching her own sword from his shoulder. The ship rocked again as explosions ripped through the medical bay, sending them sprawling. Not missing out on her advantage, she raised her sword and rammed it into his chest.

Fear filled his eyes for a split-second as he stared up at the broken, yet triumphant Anya. Her eyes burned red as the Caspian's head fell lifelessly to the floor. She stood and walked to the hatch, staring out the window as the pod sped away from the ship. She could just make out the blue shirted figure pressed up against the pod's window in the distance.

Smiling, she stared at him as the final explosion ripped through the ship. It was done.


End file.
